SEME AL
by FullmetalDemon
Summary: A serious of oneshots where Alphonse gets complete dominance of his brother. Please send reguests.
1. Chapter 1

Alphonse felt heat rush toward his crotch as he suppressed a low groan. He tightly bit his lip as he watch Edward bend over to grab a book from the floor causing his tight shorts to swiftly rise up and show off the two perfect globes of flesh of his brother's ass. Stretching up Edward lifted his hand above his head causing the Tank-top he wore to raise up and show his flat stomach. This time Alphonse was unable to hold back his groan. Falling back Al laid sprawled on the floor with his arm over his eyes.

Edward looked over ," Are you alright Aru?"

Al sighed," Fine Brother, it's just to hot is all." This was true as the outside temperature was above 80 degree and the the inside of the brother's apartment in central. The heat was also the reason for his newest problem: The beginning of a tent forming in his pants from _those damn shorts_. Al so made the mistake of glancing over at his brother just as the little tease began to walk over to the bookshelf as strain to reach the top shelf. At the sight of the curve of his brother back Alphonse felt the little resolve he had snap.

Rising quickly Al strode toward his brother. Wrapping an arm around his waist Alphonse Pulled Ed flush to his chest. "Wah," Edward Glanced up at his brother. "Al what are you doing?STOP!"Ed exclaimed as Alphonse's hand began to wounder up and down his body.

"Why? You seem to like it brother." Al removed his brother's shirt. Softly clapping he transmuted a rope and restrained Edward's hands. Gently cupping the front of his newly captive's pants Al chuckled. "Wow brother I can't believe your already hard just from me tying you up. You must really like this." He licked Ed's ear.

" Al stop! This is wrong." Ed gasp, shifting away from his brother's hand only to have his ass grind against his brother's ever growing erection.

Al moved down to bite on his neck, " How is this wrong?" sucking gently AL moved his hands to rest under Edward's shaking knees. Letting go of his neck Alphonse lifted his brother bridle style and carried him to their shared bed room. Yelping at the sudden movement, ed stuttered out," Its a sin. Ahhh~" Edward moaned loudly as Alphonse laid him on their bed and nuzzled his still clothed erection.

Al snorted,"yes brother because we've never done that before." Glancing up Al moved to straddled his shorter brother's waist. Gently cupping ed's flaming cheeks and kissing him gently Alphonse murmured a quick "I love you." Before pulling off the shorts that stared it all and revealing Edward's bright red penis. Pressing their lips together once again Al kissed with bruising force and he shoved his tongue in to ed's moist cavern. Ed moaned loudly, turning into a high pitch keen as he felt a sudden pitching of his nipples, causing a painfully pleasurable spark to shoot thought his body. Moving down Alphonse gently took his brother's weeping erection into his mouth.

"nah~ahhh." ed cried as he felt the sudden heat over his cock. However as soon as it had come the heat disappeared as Alphonse sat up and examined his older brother.

Edward laid on across pure white sheets that contrasted against the golden locks splayed around his head like a halo. His golden eyes were clouded with lust and drool slid down gasping kiss bruised lips. Unmarred skin laid before Al just begging to be mark and rosy twin buds were perk up , demanding to be teased. Bringing his fingers up to his brother mouth Al commanded sternly, "Suck." Latching on to the digits Edward lick eagerly at each finger, his mind to clouded by lust to make any complaints. Deming them wet enough Alphonse removed them and slid two around his brother's puckered entrance before he fully pushed into the amazing heat.

Suddenly ed was able to find his voice again. With a yelled" **Damn it all just fuck me already.**" ed began to thrust onto the digits.

Unable to wait much long Alphonse swiftly removed his fingers and yanked out his large pulsing cock and positioned himself at his brother's entrance. Leaning forward AL murmured " Are you ready."

Ed bucked up," Yes brother. Please I need you inside me. **Please I want you to fill me with your Long hard cock and fuck me so hard I can't walk tomorrow. **Please brother!"

Al smirked "You asked for it." Thrusting in Al grabbed his brother's legs spread them as wide as they could go." Wow ed Your ass is really sucking me in. It feels so good around my dick. You ass is so tight ,and feels so hot. Nhg~."

Edward bleary opened his eyes." Ahh. God Al please don't stop."

Shifting his hips Alphonse began to aim for his brother's prostate. After shifting just right he hit the little bundle of nerves as hard as he could causing ed to squeal. Thrusting in and out Alphonse could feel his release coiling in his stomach. Flipping ed over Al began to pound deeper into his brother's heat while moving to relieve ed.

With a flash of white both came. Calls of "Brother!" and "Ed" echoed throughout the room. Alphonse fell to the side so not to land on his brother. Wrapping an arm around ed's waist and pulling him close AL murmured," Ed...i love you."

"..."

"Ed?"

Edward cupped his brothers cheek and peck his lips softly before laying down and falling a sleep on his younger brothers chest.


	2. Play time

**Play time**

**~Rules~**

**1. Edward must follow ALL orders given by Alphonse.**

**2. Neither of the two participates are a loud the leave the room the 24 hours.**

**3. Edward must call Alphonse "Master" at all times.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, incest, use of toys, Ect…**

**Disclaimer: Do I own? Nope. I own nothing.**

**_Part One_**

Edward took a deep breath as Alphonse studied him from the chair placed at their bedside. At the dark lust fill gaze from his brother Ed gave a slight shutter.

"Go get dressed." Alphonse said, the tone was neither gentle nor harsh. However Ed knew better then to disobey, they had played this game together many times.

"Which one?" Edward lowered his eyes. "Master."

Al paused, grinning. "The black and red one."

Gracefully Edward rose from his spot on the bed toward the bath room. Feeling his brother's eyes trained on his ass, Edward strode away seductively swaying his hips. Entering the bathroom and gently closing the door, Ed allowed a gentle bush to flush across his cheeks. Knowing that Al would soon get agitated Ed quickly began to strip. Grabbing a simple black box he began to change it to Alphonse's favorite costume for him.

Alphonse trained his eyes on Ed's ass as he strutted away. God Al loved that ass, the way it would swallow his cock, constantly sucking him in deeper. How it was always tight no matter how many times the brothers made love. The images of Ed on his knees naked with his ass in the air flashed before the Elric's mind. Al could feel his cock twitch at the thought of Ed begging, come dripping out that _perfect_ ass, and cheeks flushed. Al's mind was about to wander further until the stereo came on.

**Come on closer  
I wanna show you  
What I'd like to do  
You sit back now  
Just relax now  
I'll take care of you**

Al moved his head toward the sound of a door opening. The sight he was met with almost made him come right there. Edward glided across the room with his head slightly cast downward as a show of submission. When Ed halted in front of his master, Alphonse took the time to mesmerize the personification of pure sex.

Edward stood in a lacy black Baby-Doll decorated with silk ribbons. Golden hair waved down loose to his lower back. Ripped fish nets up ran up his legs, ending at his mid-thigh, and red heels shined lightly in the stubble light. Make up dusted around his eye and deep red was painted onto his lips. However what quickly caught Alphonse's attention was by the black collar around his brother's neck. Edward glances up and gently bit his lip as he innocently asked.

"Master… will you play with me please?"

**Hot temptations  
Sweet sensations  
Infiltrating through  
Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you  
Gonna take it slow babe  
Do it my way  
Keep your eyes on me  
Your reaction  
To my action  
Is what I want to see**

"Okay Babydoll, let's on the bed and spread your legs."

Edward quickly followed his orders and move to the top of the bed. He was propped up with his legs splayed wide and shamelessly for the younger of the two. Al rose from his seat and move toward the toy box that sat in the corner. "I want you to slowly move your hands down your body." Grabbing a 6 inch dildo, al turn to watch his brother pinch his left nipple through the silk of his clothes while sucking on the fingers of his right hand to try and hold in his moans.

Al's eyes narrowed, "Ed… what have I told you about holding in your voice."

Ed gasped, "Ahh…ngh… I'm sorry Master."

Grabbing a cock ring Al moved to sit on the bed between his brother's legs. Running his hand down his lovers thigh Al hurriedly remove all of the lower garments while whispering in his brother's ear. "I know you are but bad dolls get punished for not listening to their masters."Ed whimpered as Al moved away. After placing the cock ring on his brother's erection Al commanded, "Now finger yourself and I want to hear every moan… is that under stood?"

**Rhythmic motion  
Raw emotion  
Infiltrating through  
Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you**

"Yes, Master." Edward's Fingers left his moth and moved to tease his twitching entrance. He lightly pressed in a single tip before pulling out and plunging in two at once. "AHHHH!" Al watched Ed arch his back forcing his fingers in deeper. Setting a quick pace Edward began to hook his fingers look for that special spot. During his searching Edward looked yet his brother. The dark look in his eye caused Ed's cock to give a twitch, grabbing Al's attention.

"Are you having fun?"

"AH ah… no to small… nmm… master please."

"Please, what Ed?"

Edward opened his mouth to replay only to scream in pleasure as his fingers stabbed at his prostate, "Maaaaaaaasssssssstttter."

Al laughed as he gazed at Ed, twitching and moaning like a whore, through half lidded eyes. Only stopping as he watch tears began to form. Grabbing his brother's hand, al pulled Ed in to his lap. Snatching up the dildo Al shoved their mouths together as he plunge it in to his brother's ass. Ed arched in to his master's chest, "Gnh… ah ah...Please … mmh…more." The elder begged.

Al clicked his tongue, "Come now brother, equivalent exchange remembers."Gently caressing his brother's golden hair Al pushed down to his now pulsing erection. Ed slid down gracefully and released the eight inch cock that was his baby brother's.

Ed lovingly kissed the tip before slipping it past his lips and giving a light suck. Al groaned loving the feeling on his brother worshipping his penis. Reaching over Al switched the dildo on high, causing a chain reaction.

Ed yelled around the hard organ sending sparks of pleasure through Al body. Grabbing Ed's hair Al began to fuck his brother's mouth. Al soon felt a familiar coil in his stomach. Grasping Edward's erection, he removed the ring and began to pump the pulsing organ. With twin shouts the Brothers came together. As they catch their breaths Ed snuggled in to his taller brother's chest. Al looked down, "I hope I didn't hurt you brother."

Ed hummed lightly, "im' fine."

Al kissed his brother fore head, "I Love you." Ed grinned before falling asleep. The music still playing as the pair drifted off.

**And now you're satisfied**

**A twinkle in your eye**

**Go to sleep for ten**

**And anticipating**

**I will be waiting**

**For you to wake again**

**Hot temptations**

**Sweet sensations**

**Infiltrating through**

**Sweet sensations**

**Hot temptations**

**Coming over you**

**Hour after hour**

**Of sweet pleasure**

**After this I guarantee**

**You'll never wanna leave**

**Shut your eyes and think about**

**What I'm about to do**

**Sit back relax I'll take my time**

**This lovin's all for you**

** I'm sorry I'm a bad author. Thanks to everyone who read reviewed followed and favorite also I apologize for the pure crapiness of this chapter.**

**These are a serious of one shots if you have a request please tell in a review the only rule is that Al is seme because….****_Edward Elric is forever uke_**** and because al is super sexy. J THANK YOU!**


	3. play time 2

**Play Time: Part two**

**Same as Last chapter on warning and disclaimer.**

**A continuation of chapter 2. The second part in the playtime trilogy**

When Edward awoke the first thing he saw was Alphonse's face. Seeking the clock on the wall Edward relized they still had nine hour left. Shaking Al awake ed whimpered, " Al I'm Bored."

His master's eyes slowly opened before he slipped from the sheets.

The smaller boy was clearly confused when his lover walked past him only to sit in a chair facing him.

"Go ahead, Baby, strip."

Ed rose from the bed and a blush stained his face as he began to remove his clothes. His fingers shivered as he slowly removed his cum stained top. He could feel Alphonse staring at him, those green eyes drinking in each inch of his tan skin and lithe muscle. His member began to rise under the scrutiny.

"Come here."

The younger boy walked over and stood just in front of Alphonse, his still half hard cock rising a little with every step. Alphonse placed his hands on the blonde's hips and pulled him even closer before leaning down and kissing the bald skin just above his base. He let his tongue roll out and lave over every inch of sun kissed flesh between his naval and down to the tops of his thighs but always avoided the, now weeping, length. He gave a long suck to his partner's lower stomach and felt Edward's muscles flutter as said boy gripped his brown hair. The elder pulled back so that his hot breath could contrast the cooling saliva.

"Put your hands at your sides and keep them there. This is my play time, remember."

Edward obeyed the command as he let his arms drop down as he stood straight and still. His eyes rolled back and closed when Alphonse finally, finally, gripped his cock and began to pump it slowly until he was as hard as he thought he could get. Suddenly, he felt something gripping his base tightly and his eyes snapped open. He looked down to find Alphonse tying a leather cock ring around him, the kind that could be tightened or loosened by strings.

"Al- Master, what are you doing?" It came out only a little shaky but, inside, Edward was panicking. Alphonse's voice, however, was deviously calm.

"I was planning on doggy-style today and you never last long in that position and I want to go on for a nice long time. Don't worry, when I decide that I want you to cum, all I have to do is pull one string. Now get in position."

Edward moved toward the bed they shared but Alphonse had other plans.

"Ah ah ah, on the floor, BabyDoll, I don't want the sheets any messier."

The blonde simply turned his back on the older teen and got on his hands and knees. He spread his legs and pushed his hips out a little to show himself off. This was his favorite position by far. He loved the way his brother would just mount him and drive into him farther than any other way would allow. The way Alphonse would take full control of his body by fiercely gripping his hips or shoulders and still be able to wrap his arms around to play with his dick or nipples. It was no wonder the small teen had no stamina for this position. Just thinking about all of the wonderfully raunchy things his lover could do to him was making him throb uncomfortably in the cock ring. Even the few times he had played their little game and took the opportunity to top, he never came harder than when the other was rutting into him like an animal. He heard the rustling of clothes behind him and knew that Alphonse was getting fully undressed and he licked his lips in anticipation.

Once Alphonse was completely naked, he set the last two items on the chair he had vacated and went over to inspect his lover thoroughly. He ran his pale hands over the smooth, warm skin of his back and down further to lightly grope his pert little ass, causing him to whimper. Alphonse reached between Edward's legs and felt a few beads of precum pearling at his slit. This was a good sign. The older boy was sure to have the mighty Fullmetal alchemist moaning and pleading in no time. He knew that dirty talk worked for both of them and couldn't wait to see what his sweet, innocent, corrupt doll would say this time.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Edward. You make such a lovely whore." He squeezed the dick in his hand and listened to the throaty moan the boy released.

"I-I'm not a whore."

"You have a point." Alphonse mused as he continued to rub and fondle Edward's restricted cock. "To be a whore you'd have to go around doing anyone as long as they paid you, I don't need money to get you to beg for me. That makes you my slut. My personal slut."

Edward whined as the larger boy took his hand away and walked around in front if him. The brunette knelt down and tilted the other boy's chin up so that their eyes could lock.

"Say it, Baby."

"Master, please, fill me."

"Oh? Which end? Do you want me to fuck that pretty mouth of yours?" Edward's eyes dropped to Alphonse's large cock which he was slowly pumping with his free hand. "Answer me."

"Yes. I want to taste it. Master please."

"Good boy."

He moved his hand from Edward's chin into his golden waves to guide him forward until he was parting his lips to take in his lover's cock. Alphonse held him still and simply rocked his hips back and forth so that his dark pubes would brush the shorter's nose. The blonde was fairly used to this treatment and was able to keep his throat relaxed while still lashing with his tongue and sucking hard, he even let out a few strong moans. He could feel the taller boy twitch in his mouth just before he pulled out.

"Don't stop."

"Tell me what you _really_ want, Edward."

Ed flushed darkly, "I want you to fuck my ass."

"Why? Why do you need me so badly? I don't think you ever told me."

Edward's large, desperate, golden eyes were pleading with Alphonse's firm, calm, green ones but the boy knew that there was only one thing he could say that would lead to his need being fulfilled.

"I'm your little cock slut. I want your big, hard, juicy meat ramming my insides and I won't be satisfied until I'm stuffed full of your hot cum. Please, Master, give it to me."

The older male thought he might cum just from listening to the other's speech. The flushed face and eyes darkened with lust and desire didn't help either. He was now itching to be buried inside his lover but he still had his plans to go through.

"That was perfect, Edward." He brought the blonde up a little for a kiss, not a make out, just a simple kiss. "And now, I have a treat for you."

"A treat?"

"No peaking." Alphonse moved back behinds him but the smaller simply continued to stare straight ahead.

The silverette patted Edward's lower back as a signal that he should spread his legs more. The smaller teen did as he was commanded, his brain swimming in curiosity and lust. He heard the familiar snap of a bottle being opened and, after a moment, felt something slick and hard and small press against his entrance. It felt like a little plastic ball was being pushed inside of him with two of Alphonse's fingers. Whatever it was it was sliding deeper and deeper until Edward gave a small moan as it touched his prostate. The taller boy pulled his fingers away from the item and began to stretch the hole in earnest.

"Master, what did you put in me?"

"It's a surprise but I promise you'll like it."

Edward's mind was not put at ease but rather wiped completely as his lover removed his fingers and began to insert his thick cock in their place. He pushed in inch by inch, filling the boy under him properly and only stopping when he was in to the hilt, hit tip pressing the item harder against the blonde's sensitive nerve. The brunette held perfectly still.

"Goddamn, BabyDoll, how do you keep your ass so tight?"

"Just good genes, I guess. Please, move, I'm okay."

"Not yet. Here's your surprise."

Edward let out a pleasured yelp as the little ball inside him began to vibrate. It shivered against his prostate in a constant, fairly gentle, rhythm and he heard Alphonse groan as he was assaulted by the pleasure as well. The older boy's cock was now unbearably hard and twitching in the ring but he didn't really want to cum until he'd been fucked to the edge of insanity. He started to rock himself back and forth on Alphonse's manhood, trying to entice the other into moving on his own. It didn't work.

"Trying to fuck yourself on my rod? You are a horny little bitch today."

"Yes." Edward had given up his fight. "I want more. I want you to screw me until I can't feel my legs."

Alphonse smirked, "How about more of this instead?"

Edward howled as the vibrations seemed to jump two or three notches. He had no idea where Alphonse had found such a fantastic device but neither did he care as he shoved himself back harder on that hard cock, forcing the younger male to push the vibrator into his sweet spot again and again. The sensation jumped again to what seemed to be the highest setting and Edward screamed in bliss as he lost the ability to support himself. He fell forward onto his arms but continued trying to fuck himself on Alphonse. He wanted to cum but the leather ring kept his seed swirling around in his balls. It hurt and he wanted relief from the crushing pressure of impending orgasm. Alphonse seemed to sense this as he wrapped his arms around the smaller teen's ribs and lifted him back onto his hands. The blonde was sweating, whimpering, and shivering and his entire body was flushed and feverish. It made Alphonse hot to see his lover in this state and he started to thrust into his delectable body with quick, hard strokes that made him shriek.

The small boy was unnaturally tight and the vibrations from the little ball were reverberating throughout his entire passage and into his younger brother's dick. It felt incredible and the shivers around him even seemed to make Alphonse more sensitive. He was getting close but was also determined to last as long as possible. Unfortunately, Edward's moans and cries were taking their toll on his mind as well as his body.

"AH…MASTER, I need to cum, please! It's too intense, I can't take it anymore! Oh, please, let me cum! Let me cum! Let me cum!"

The taller boy began to drive harder and faster forward, feeling his end bubbling in the base of his dick. When his vision started to spot with white, he reached between the blonde's legs and pulled the string to release the leather restraints. They reached their peak together and let out twin moans. Edward sprayed his essence over the wood beneath them as Alphonse shot his load deep within his lover's body. The intensity of their mutual rapture left them frozen and light headed for a moment.

Alphonse was the first to recover. He clicked off the vibrator and let his soft cock slide out of Edward, pulling the device out by the wire that connected it to the controller. Once he was filled with nothing other than thick cum, the young boy collapsed on his side. Alphonse tossed the soaked toy to the side and laid down next to the blonde.

Al looked at the clock and grinned, "You know, we still have 5 hours left…"

Ed giggled.

**I want to thank my sister for helping me write this chapter. This is a continuation of Chapter 2. The will be one more part before we move on. :)**


	4. Play time three

SAME AS ALWAYS

* * *

Play Time Three: The end

Alphonse let out a deep sigh as he saw Ed move out of the bed.

"I got an Idea!" exclaimed Edward and as he began to sprint to the bath room. Al froze in shock as he watched his brother disappear at the door.

"Don't you dare leave, brother!" Al called at the other male before letting out a deep sigh and grabbed a folder containing very… interesting pics of his older brother from the side table drawer. His deep green orbs were slowly fixated on the pages of the magazine as a small amount of blood protruding from his right nostril.

"Hey Al!" The alchemist called. Al quickly hid the folder behind his back and wiped the blood from his nose.

"W-what the fuck are you wearing?" The younger shouted as he looked at the other male, his mouth and eyes were wide open and his eye brow began to twitch.

Edward was wearing a French maid's dress with white head band and choker and a pair of black thigh high socks. Ed lifted up the front of his dress revealing a pair of tight white underwear. He tilted his head to the side whilst closing one gold eye and bit his lip.

"I thought we could have a good time, Nee-Chan," Ed said, holding his pose whilst making his voice sound innocent yet seductive and playful. The brunette haired male's cheeks went a deep shade of crimson. He began to pant in anticipation as his eyes stayed fixed on his brother's tight underwear.

The golden eyed male climbed onto his brother lap and began to buck his hips, rubbing his crotch against the others thigh. The younger remained frozen and speechless, watching his brother who let out gentle moans with every buck of his hips. Suddenly, the alchemist grabbed the brunette male's hands and placed them on his chest. Ed let out a pleasured shriek as he forced his brother to tweak his nipples.

"Ah! Nee-Chan, don't do that!" Edward called out as he continued to force his brother into the deed.

Without warning, Al pulled the blushing maid by the choker and began to suck and nibble on his bottom lip. Edward opened his mouth allowing the others tongue to enter and taste every millimeter of his mouth. The gold haired male felt his member harden against his brother's muscular thigh.

The maid pulled away from the kiss and looked deeply into his brother's eyes. Their warms breaths combined millimeters from their faces as saliva linked the two tongues protruding from their panting mouths. Ed climbed off the Al's lap and laid down next to him on the bed.

Making the same face as before, the golden haired male put his knees up and opens his legs revealing his underwear which were soaked in pre-cum.

"Look what you did Nee-Chan, you made me ruin my newly clean underwear," The alchemist whispered with the innocent yet desperate tone. The younger swallowed deeply and felt his face turn hot. He began to pant heavier and his face turned redder and redder.. Overwhelmed with lust, he climbed on top of the other male so that they could feel each other's breaths again. He pulled the blonde's hand above his head pinning him down.

"I don't think I've ever told but, I love you...Edward."

The older's eyes opened wide in surprise as he began to drop the whole French maid act. A tear left the corner of his eye but Alphonse's thumb wiped it away.

"Hmm... You're so soppy at the best of times aren't you Al," Ed replied with a smile. The green eyed other smiled back and initiated a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths as they pushed their bodies closed together. Both of their members were beginning to throb and they both closed one eye to relieve the pleasure.

"Nee-Chan... do it now."

Alphonse put his hands up Ed's dress and pulled it off over his legs. Ed wrapped his legs against the Al's waist as his member was released. Al grabbed the member and began to stroke it. Ed's moans got deeper and louder as he was drowned in intense pleasure.

"Don't do that or else I'll..." The maid blushed in embarrassment and didn't finish the sentence.. The blonde trembled in anticipation as the brunette other smeared his pre-cum over the entrance.

"Ed..." al whispered. "Tell me if it hurts"

"Oh please, like you're gonna -Ah!" The blonde moaned as more tears began to leave his eyes. The Amestian's huge member almost tore his newly tight entrance. His arms gripped his brother's chest as he began to tear and moan from the painful pleasure.

"Are you Ok?," Al asked in deep concern, again wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I'm fine, p~please continue," The alchemist replied in-between exhales.

Al wrapped his arms around his waist and sat up with Ed facing him on his lap. The golden haired male held the brunette's shoulders as he continued to thrust himself inside his older brother. With every thrust the taller hit the blonde's prostate causing his back to arch. Al's hands were fixed around the shorter's waist, pushing him down on to his member.

"Nee-Chan, I'm gonna come!" Ed called, spraying his liquid all over the underside of his maid dress.

The green eyed male felt the golden haired other's canal jerk against his member as he came, causing him to release his seed inside of the blonde. Ed stayed in Al's arms as he buried himself into his chest. Al found himself in his brother's tighter grasp as he took himself out of his brother.

The two shared another passionate kiss then the golden haired male whispered,

"I love you too, pervert."

Al blushed, "Hey this game was your idea."

Ed looked over at the clock," aww.. Times up."


End file.
